Reunion - 10 Years Later
by JennsanHarmony
Summary: it will be a different reunion you have ever seen or read about before. Rated M, with warnings of swearings, violence etc. More information is in the first chapter. Sit back and Enjoy.


**A Surprising Reunion!**

* * *

 **A/N: This story will be abit different from what you have read before, since it will be more of bashings of Ronald, Harry and Ginny plus others of the Weasley's family. Only that Fred is alive in mine, instead Percy died, George and Fred will be friendly to the persons that my story is about, and why they are so shocking to be a couple even. Ronald will still be a single idiot who lusts after Hermione even after all this time, only she doesnt feel or felt the same for him, which caused Molly and Ginny to be bashful and hating Hermione abit to alot, and Harry being Ginny's husband, made him to choose sides even if he didnt want to do so. But it just became so. So who is Hermione married even to? Well you have to see here under this note to see. It will cause alot of shoutings, swearings etc at the reunion party 10 years later after graduation. E/N.**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Invititations and Responses!  
**

************Hermione's POV**************

I sat at breakfast table, with my husbands of 8 years, boyfriends of 15 years, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. And who am I? I am none other Hermione Jean Malfoy-Zabini, née Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and former friend of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. How did they become my former friends and how did I get together with my loving, caring, sexy and best men in the whole school?

Well here it goes how it became to be us three. I should also tell you that I am very good friends to their friends;

Pansy Nott née Parkinson, Theo Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, their wives Daphne and Astoria former Greengrass, Lily Moon, Markus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Millicent Flint nee Bulstrode, Tracey Pucey nee Davis, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington, Hestia Montague nee Carrow, Flora Warrington nee Carrow.

Then I also have few of the Ravenclaw friends aswell, whom I got closer in friendship in my last redone year which were Ronald and Harry went into their Auror training without being good or qualified for the jobs without NEWT's being done. Lisa Davies nee Turpin, Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, (Neville is also a closer friend to me as he did accept us three), Cho Chang who married to a Muggle named Kim Nang a chinese man from Scotland, Padma Patil or Padma Boot married to Terry Boot.

My Gryffindor friends still were strong, which was to Fred and George and their wives Angelina and Alicia former Johnson and Spinnet, Oliver Wood and his wife Katie former Bell. Dean Thomas and his husband in Seamus Thomas nee Finnegan and many more of the younger ones, especially Dennis Creevey and his wife Demezla former being Robins then also Nigel from our 5th year in DA too was a good friend to us all too.

A few of the hufflepuff house is friends to us all aswell, which is Hannah Abbott now known as Longbottom, Susan Bones now married to Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Zacharias Smith, Megan Jones and Rose Zeller.

Then of course we also are good friends still to Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour-Weasley (Bil is also still a good friend aswell Charlie too), her little sister Gabrielle and few more of Viktor and Fleur's friends. Then also friends around the world from the different schools are good friends aswell to us all.

Then how did we get together, me Blaise and Draco? Well it began back in our 4th year just shortly after Yule-Ball, where Ronald had been a total asshole towards me.

****************FLASHBACK TO 4TH YEAR, YULE-BALL EVENING************************

 _Ronald just been hurtful and hurling about Viktor only being interested in her body more than just being friends and that caused her to tell him off and to pluck the damned courage if he was just so interested in her and being brave like Gryffindors are supposed to be, and then she also told him he had ruined everything. Then he with Harry Potter cowardly took off running to their dormority, while she feel down and sat crying her eyes out on the stairs when two shadows showed up before her. She looked up to see none other her secret friends and boyfriends to be, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing infront of them, they helped her up and took her away to a unused classroom to talk and comfort her. All the rest is just history of what happened that night in that classroom._

 _***********************_ END OF FLASHBACK BACK TO FUTURE OF 2010 and end of Hermione's POV**********************

They were going to tell the truth at the end of their 8th year, but Ronald and Harry still were stung high by Malfoy and his friends going free of charges, so it never happened that day. Only her true friends aswell his friends got to know the truth about the three of them. Even Lucius and Narcissa aswell Isabella and Luca Zabini got to know about them being in a triad relationship and being strong enough to be engaged to married as soon as possible. Their parents took really well of the news, her own was another story, they absolutely hated the boys and that Hermione was in sexual triad relationship and tried to break it off by more or less kidnappning Hermione away, but they didnt succede in their mission and Hermione and her parents hadn't been great in their relationship 10 years after it all had happened. So she really love her new parents in law's, who loved her being so fierce and in love with their sons.

Their friends were happily shocked of their relationship, but they were all now in strong friendship bonds. Which made her feel so much better and also very secure in herself.

While the three were sitting there eating our breakfast, three owls came flying in with letters in their beaks. All dropped infront each of them. Hermione took hers, Blaise his and Draco his own. They all opened the letter after seeing it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Hermione like the men in the room, their letter read;,

"Dear Ms Hermione Granger/Mr Draco Malfoy/Mr Blaise Zabini

On July 15th, There will be a re-union party for everyone born between late 1979- early 1981, at 6pm. It will be held in Hogwarts Great Hall. Dress formally and RSVP as soon as possible of you accepting this invitation. Music will be mixed in magical art of Music. Any food allergy, please say those things in your response back to our school. Other than that, I look forward to see you there.

With Friendly Notariary,

Head-Mistress Transfiguration Teacher, Madame Minerva McGonagell."

We all look at each other, as Draco commented;

"Why weren't your saying Mrs Hermione Malfoy-Zabini, Mia love?" Making Hermione just shake her head and said

"I don't know it should be but it might be that it was sent to me in my maiden name for married names aren't on the lists when you are first accepted to the school in first place. But this only means we can surprise them at the party with us being married triad." Making the men smirk, while she just had a smile on her lips. Blaise said

"Sounds like a good thing or idea Mya" Hermione just smiled more widely, as she wrote in her note she was going there and her food-allergies, she then told them to do the same thing to accept this and we would be there. Then we went onto our day, as this re-union wouldnt happen for a month's time. So they had time to find clothes and things to do until then.

* * *

 **A/N: How was this first chapter for you? Did it surprise you? What can I do better of in my story and what should I add onto the story? Please be kind and sweet in your comments. All bashings or bad comments will be removed as I don't need those to bring me down. Other than that I hope you have read it and you like it enough to comment that you want more and your ideas of what to write here next. E/N.**


End file.
